Lore master
A Lore Master is one who preserves the ancient Lore of the Amazons, both their knowledge and their history, as well as their vast knowledge of special techniques involving Chi manipulation, as well as their kinship with the spiritual forces of nature. It is a discipline that can only be practiced by one who has the ability to perceive the patterns and hidden potential that exist behind the superficial mask of what we call reality...to see possibilities where others perceive only problems. The ability to discern patterns is key to learning how to unravel the mysteries of life itself, and by gradual experience of this potential one learns to unlock with the mind the largely untapped potential of the human psyche. In other words, a Lore Master is one who is aware of themselves and their environment on a level of consciousness far more highly evolved than for an ordinary person, and through this understanding one gains power over their environment and you are able to do things that might defy ordinary understanding. It differs from being a Mage only in that a Lore Master embodies wisdom while a Mage studies the workings of Universal Power for its own sake. Lore mastery is not about strength and power but about knowledge and understanding our method of dealing with violence is very different. according to precepts when we strike it is with control and coordination between ourselves and the universe itself and our blows are always precisely timed drawn to the target by the force of equality that always seeks a balance when someone attacks with violence in their heart it creates an imbalance in nature that must be rectified and made whole and so we move in accordance with that universal need to fill the void and restore a balanced order. It may be a difficult concept for some people to grasp but it is the purest essence of the martial arts made manifest, we fight against disorder and we fight back hard but never in excess to the needs of a given situation and always with the aims of returning back to its source the evil of anothers intentions One who knows the way of knowledge and understanding we study the patterns of the universe feel the ebb and flow of tidal harmonies and we listen to the hidden voice that wispers the secrets that are hidden behind the façade of mortal existence we use this knowledge constructively to help those who are in need of our wisdom and our guidance. Our power is only the result of our knowing the ways of elemental existence all energy in the universe flows from a single string of continuity that touches all dimensions and all borders and by opening ourselves to this inner harmony we become aware of the whispered secrets of eternity all knowledge is internal what we do is open ourselves to understand what is known by employing this inner knowledge we become aware of our own potential. Mainly being a lore master means that we have the potential to know and learn things for we are the trustees and guardians of knowledge information is our tool and our weapon though we are bound by rules in how we may apply our knowledge. Knowledge is power you see and the ability to manipulate power has consequence farther reaching than the average mind might expect. Too many are blinded by power for its own sake and fail to realize that power is a two edged sword that cuts both ways abusing one's power can have potentially lethal consequences A lore master can read the akashic patterns of force surrounding all living beings suppose you could tell at a glance which persons you meet are good and decent people and which ones are the real scumbags or if you could tell that somebody is going to die within a year from terminal cancer what exactly do you say to somebody you've hardly even met when you sense that they might have a car accident within the next few months. Wisdom and understanding are the keys to the powers of the ancients Lore masters are rare trustee's to the ancient flames of wisdom and if you are allowed to kindle a greater blaze in the course of time. Wind walking the dimensional gap that she opened between boundary layers, plane-traveling, if you will, through one of the natural fissures that open up and close at seeming random and which ordinary folks can never see. You have to be especially sensitive, or know just how to take advantage of them, Resonance Altering ones aura to match their resonance and affect a mental field of insolvency (which is not to be confused with actual invisibility, which merely involves the bending of light waves). With our presence thus masked against ordinary detection we entered the compound akashic bolt Another gesture caused a bolt of energy to course in my direction but unlike with his previous attacks. I stand my ground and reach out to seize the spell in hand and I literally pick through the complex pattern of its weaving to disassemble it and break it apart into its component fragments Cognizance a greater understanding of how life is interconnected. The ability to perceive the invisible and read beyond the folds of the akashic field that surrounds all living bodies To do so the lore master absorbs the significance of the ambient field that was the world's Akashic structure they can sense the echoes of things in the past that were moving towards the present, and in that moment they began to view a kaleidoscope of images and sensations. akashic field Think of it more as an infinite field of plasticized fabric that stretches out into infinity and touches all points of the cosmos then compare it to the same effect you get when you stretch a cord between two cans and use them like a telephone that directly conveys sound waves the basic thing is I’ve learned how to listen and pick up on the vibrations that resonate throughout the akashic field and the effect is strongest when I am in the immediate presence of someone whose history is unknown to me I just tune in and feel the vibrations and interpret the signal like a radio transducer. Akashic memories Everything you do you every event, every thought in your life affects the field that surrounds your body and your aura records your entire life history there so if you know how to read them its simplicity itself or rather for me its second nature Category:Technique